fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Little House in the Forest
The Little House in the Forest is the 8th episode of season 7 of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It aired on May 29th 2018. Plot After falling in to a bale of hay during training, Hope is suddenly transported to a forest, where she meets Katarina, a kindhearted girl with two very mean sisters. Summary Hope and Mara are training together on their day off together, Hope becomes tired and decides to sit up on the hayloft, practicing the dance steps to "Ultra Relax" while up there, but then falls safely in to a bale of hay and sprains her ankle, Hope falls asleep and is transported to a different world. Hope wakes up on another farm where she is acquainted with a young girl her age, Katarina, a girl who loves animals. Hope asks her how she got here but before she gets up... Her leg starts to hurt! Hope starts to realise that she sprained herself when she fell from the beam on back on the farm. Katarina goes and gets a cloth and bandages the wound. Hope can move a little bit and just has to try not to go far. Katarina decides to nurse Hope back to health and has her become a farmhand while her sisters are away. The two quickly get to know each other through Hope's healing process, and one morning, Katarina goes out to find her sisters and Hope follows behind her, wanting to know where she's going.. Hope eventually meets up with Katarina and they find themselves in the woods in the middle of the night with no light to lead them back to the house. They find shelter in an old man's house where a hen, cock/rooster and cow live together as well... Katarina then cooks supper for the company and thinks of the animals and prepares a meal for them as well. That night, Hope and Katarina sleep soundly, without being hurt.. The next morning, Hope and Katarina wake up in a brilliant hall, and find out that the old man, hen, rooster and cow were a prince and his three attendants.. The prince, Michael, reveals that Katarina's sisters were mean to the animals and were punished by becoming servants, and asks for Katarina's hand in marriage, Hope then asks if Katarina can perform with her, since she was the one who nursed her ankle back to health. Michael agrees to this and gathers his royal court and Katarina's mother and father as well to see Hope and Katarina sing "Ultra Relax" as a celebratory song. Hope wakes up back in her bed in the Alps, to Mara reading a book of fairy tales, Hope gets up and tries to dance but... Her ankle seems to be still hurting, Mara tells her what had happened and tells her to be more careful next time especially on the hayloft. Hope reassures her that she'll be careful and tells Mara about the dream she had woken up from before.. Mara asks if it was from one of the fairy tales she was reading and points to a page with a girl that looks just like Katarina.. Hope smiles at this and then responds yes to that girl. Even if Katarina was in a dream, she hopes someday she'll meet her again as a person in the future... Trivia * This episode is heavily based on the German fairy tale "The Hut in the Forest" and the episode takes place during that time. * Ultra Relax makes its first appearance in the anime since The Story of a Shepherd Girl. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes